mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1/Gallery
Twilight's flying lesson Watching Twilight's flight training S4E01.png|Friends are good to have around when you're in flight training. Twilight learning to fly S4E01.png|Flight of the Sparkle. Rainbow Dash giving flying advice S4E01.png|"You gotta really flap 'em hard!" Is Rainbow Dash the best flying instructor in Equestria? Twilight flapping her wings S4E01.png Twilight losing control S4E01.png|I lose my control. Twilight having smacked into a tree branch S4E01.png|I still need more practice. Rainbow Dash talking to Princess Twilight S4E01.png|"Maybe not quite that hard." Princess Twilight descending S4E01.png|Come on wing, work with me. Twilight falling down S4E01.png|Ah, this won't end well. Twilight crashing into ground S4E01.png|Rough landing there, Twilight. Applejack approaching Twilight to help S4E01.png|Applejack, walking over to Twilight. Applejack helping Twilight S4E01.png|Thanks for the helping hoof, Applejack. Twilight talking to her friends S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy and Rarity talking to Twilight S4E01.png|Why do you protest so? Twilight Sparkle "doesn't feel right" S4E01.png|"It's just not right having my friends call me a, Princess." Twilight "all this flying business" S4E01.png|These wings could at least try to cooperate. Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle Summer Sun. Decorating Canterlot S4E01.png|Summer Sun friends decorate. Rainbow Dash encourages Twilight S4E01.png|Come on Twilight, show those ponies the big finale. Rainbow Dash "the big finish!" S4E01.png|"Now get up there and show them the big finish!" Twilight nodding S4E01.png|Got it. Twilight prepares to take off S4E01.png|Determined Twilight. Twilight flying S4E01.png|..And, she's off. Twilight determined to fly S4E01.png Pinkie Pie surprised S4E01.png|Oooooooh... Twilight getting faster while flying S4E01.png|She can fly she can fly she can fly! Twilight flying "woo-hoo!" S4E01.png|The freedom is so free. Twilight crashes through cloud S4E01.png|...Spoke too soon. Twilight coughing up cloud S4E01.png|You really shouldn't smoke, Princess. It's bad for your health. Twilight falling again S4E01.png|Ah, I'm about to lose balance! Twilight flying over her friends S4E01.png|A dash of Twilight, duck your heads! The ponies and Spike looking up at Twilight S4E01.png Twilight flying upside-down S4E01.png|She's sure having fun, isn't she? Twilight falling out of the sky S4E01.png Twilight crashes into the dirt S4E01.png|A head-long first into the dirt - the worst kind of crash landing! Twilight crash landing in dirt S4E01.png|The strength of an Earth Pony Pinkie Pie "that WAS a big finish!" S4E01.png|"Oh wow! That was a big finish!" Twilight's face in the dirt S4E01.png|Oh well, nice try. Princess under pressure Twilight in stained glass S4E01.png|A glass window of Twilight! Rarity and Twilight "captured your regality" S4E01.png|"They really captured your regality." View of the ponies looking at stained glass portrait of Twilight S4E01.png|Admiring the stained glass of Princess Twilight. Rainbow Dash speaking to Rarity S4E01.png|"I don't think that it's everypony's dream." Pinkie Pie talking about her dream S4E01.png|"Most of my dreams are about frosting!" Pinkie Pie daydreaming about frosting S4E01.png|Pinkie Pie daydreaming about frosting. Rest of mane six looking at Pinkie S4E01.png|Twilight, has other things on her mind. Fluttershy unwanting to miss train S4E01.png|Come on girls, we don't want to miss our train. Applejack agreeing with Fluttershy S4E01.png|Applejack, excited to be getting back to Ponyville. Applejack excited "hoo-wee!" S4E01.png|Applejack, the happiest farmpony around. Applejack describing things she will do in Ponyville S4E01.png|Applejack, happy as ever. Twilight upset for having to stay in Canterlot without her friends S4E01.png|It was fun, while it lasted. Applejack cheering up Twilight S4E01.png|Cheer up, Princess. Applejack talking to Twilight S4E01.png Twilight talking to Applejack S4E01.png Main characters approaching Twilight S4E01.png Rarity talking to Twilight S4E01.png|We'll stick together, right girls? Sad Twilight beside Applejack S4E01.png|Twilight's still upset. Twilight and Applejack "always keep us connected" S4E01.png|Our friendship is stronger than anything. Applejack pointing at stained glass art S4E01.png|Exhibit A! View of stained glass art S4E01.png|A stained glass representing how the mane six defeated Nightmare Moon. Applejack talking to friends S4E01.png|Right, everypony? Pinkie Pie tasting with her tongue S4E01.png|Oblivious Pinkie drooling at the thought of yummy frosting. Pinkie Pie imagining her dream about frosting S4E01.png|"Creamy, creamy frosting..." Fluttershy wiping Pinkie's mouth with a napkin S4E01.png Fluttershy beside Pinkie Pie S4E01.png|We'll get you some frosting later, Pinkie. Twilight and friends amused by Pinkie S4E01.png|Relief washes over everypony. Saying goodbye Steamer in Friendship Express window S4E01.png Main characters at the Train Station S4E01.png Applejack and Rarity doing the Pinkie promise S4E01.png|"Cross my heart and hope to fly..." Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash doing the Pinkie promise S4E01.png|"... stick a cupcake in my eye!" Rarity 'and you will be back' S4E01.png Rarity discussing Twilight's appointment S4E01.png Main five in group hug S4E01.png|The snuggling intensifies. Twilight gritting her teeth S4E01.png|It's a bird..It's a plane.. Pinkie Pie tackle hugging Twilight S4E01.png|..It's Pinkie! Pinkie Pie pouncing on Twilight S4E01.png|I don't think Twilight can handle the snuggles. Twilight on her back S4E01.png Everypony waving to Twilight S4E01.png Twilight's friends waving goodbye S4E01.png Sad Twilight S4E01.png Twilight sighing S4E01.png Twilight "I feel like I'm missing something" S4E01.png|"I already feel like I'm missing something." Mailpony S4E01.png Spike reading letter S4E01.png|"Dear Twilight, You aren't missing anything." Spike reading the end of the letter S4E01.png|"Your friend, Pinkie Pie" Twilight and Spike surprised S4E01.png|"That's me!" Train heading to Ponyville S4E01.png Twilight 'but I am... I just know it' S4E01.png From one princess to another Spike checking off the first box S4E01.png|"Check..." Spike checking off the second box S4E01.png Spike checking a checklist S4E01.png|Like always, a check list. Spike checking a checklist 2 S4E01.png Spike 'And check!' S4E01.png Spike 'We're way ahead of schedule!' S4E01.png Twilight flying down S4E01.png Twilight having trouble landing S4E01.png|Still hasn't gotten the hang of flying. Twilight 'So do I' S4E01.png Spike 'The Celebration isn't until the day after tomorrow' S4E01.png Spike 'We could still fit in a quick trip to Ponyville...' S4E01.png Spike '...finish off these last few things...' S4E01.png Spike 'That would be nice, Spike' S4E01.png Twilight worried S4E01.png Twilight worried while flying S4E01.png|Now upgrading pacing to "pacing while flying". Twilight worried while flying 2 S4E01.png|Easier on the floorboards though. Twilight worried while flying up 3 S4E01.png Twilight hits the ceiling S4E01.png|Never had to worry about hitting the ceiling when she was just pacing on the floor. Spike watches Twilight fall onto floor S4E01.png Spike '...so that's a 'no' then' S4E01.png Spike looking bothered S4E01.png Twilight facing Spike S4E01.png Twilight 'I can't risk letting her down!' S4E01.png Twilights hears Celestia S4E01.png Celestia at the door S4E01.png|Same ol' Celestia. Spike 'Your highness' S4E01.png|Yikes! The princes! Better bow down to her quick! Spike bowing down to Celestia S4E01.png|Stop hitting your head on the floor, Spike. Spike and Twilight bowing down to Celestia S4E01.png Spike and Twilight looks up at Celestia S4E01.png Celestia lifting Twilight's head with her leg S4E01.png|Twilight you don't have to bow to me; you're not my student anymore. Celestia 'No need to apologize' S4E01.png|You're a princess now remember? Twilight apologizes too much S4E01.png|Sorry, forgot about that. Celestia excited about the Celebration S4E01.png Celestia thinking about Princess Luna S4E01.png|It kinda made me sad to banish my baby sister but you and your friends saved her from her curse. Princess Luna raising the moon S4E01.png|There, good thing I'm princess of the night, I remember when I was banished to the moon. Twilight and Spike feel bad for Celestia S4E01.png Princess Celestia "a wonderful reminder" S4E01.png Princess Celestia "it must've been difficult" S4E01.png Twilight missing her friends S4E01.png Princess Celestia "you may no longer be my student" S4E01.png Twilight and Celestia mutual support S4E01.png Celestia nuzzles Twilight's cheek S4E01.png|Twilight may be a princess now, but that doesn't mean they can't still be adorable together. Mailpony with another letter S4E01.png|Another letter for her highness, Princess Twilight. Twilight's letter rains confetti S4E01.png|Ooh! It must be from Pinkie Pie! The envelope has confetti in it! Twilight talking with Princess Celestia S4E01.png Spike "about to call it a night" S4E01.png Twilight "go over the checklist one more time" S4E01.png Spike takes out the checklist S4E01.png Princess Celestia walks through castle corridor S4E01.png Black vine appears S4E01.png|Not even ten minutes into the season and we've already got vines going after the princess. The sun and moon problem Twilight sleeping S4E01.png|Twilight, your bed is right behind you. Twilight rubbing her eye S4E01.png|Wakie, wakie, eggs and bakie, Princess. Twilight gasping S4E01.png Surprised Twilight S4E01.png Spike talking in his sleep S4E01.png|"Check check check check..." Worried Princess Twilight and yawning Spike S4E01.png Twilight and Spike "middle of the night" S4E01.png Twilight and Spike "could be morning" S4E01.png|something's wrong spike. Day and night together S4E01.png|I wonder if this would have worked 1003 years ago... Spike and Twilight observing the day and night sky S4E01.png|Something is definitely wrong. Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E01.png|"What do you think it means?!" Royal Ribbon "Princess Twilight will know!" S4E01.png|"Princess Twilight will know!" Twilight, Spike, and Canterlot ponies S4E01.png Twilight surrounded by Canterlot ponies S4E01.png Twilight and Royal Guard S4E01.png|"Your highness!" Twilight and Spike enter the castle S4E01.png Royal Guards closing double doors S4E01.png Royal guards "they're gone!" S4E01.png Twilight and Spike gasping S4E01.png Canterlot between day and night S4E01.png Twilight talking to royal guards S4E01.png Twilight and royal guard "vanished!" S4E01.png Twilight watches Spike faint S4E01.png|Spike faint #1 Royal guards bowing to Twilight S4E01.png|Unicorn guards bowing to Twilight. Twilight nervous "MY command?" S4E01.png Spike fainting again S4E01.png|Spike faint #2 Twilight Sparkle determined S4E01.png Twilight and royal guards "continue the search" S4E01.png Twilight giving commands to Royal Guards S4E01.png|i need you two to look for the princesses. Royal Guards receiving commands S4E01.png Royal guards salute to Princess Twilight S4E01.png Twilight and Spike "way to take charge" S4E01.png|"Way to take charge, Twilight." Brown Royal Guard opening double doors S4E01.png Brown-coated royal guard S4E01.png Shocked Twilight and fainting Spike S4E01.png|Rule of three, fillies and gentlecolts! Never fails! From bad to worse Fluttershy talking to Squirrel S4E01.png|Hide me! Save me! Squirrel in Fluttershy's mane S4E01.png|Look! The squirrel is hiding in the tree! Fluttershy and scared bear S4E01.png|Something MUST be wrong when even the BEAR is hiding in your cottage! Harry the bear scared and pointing outside S4E01.png|Pointing to the door. Fluttershy approaching door S4E01.png|"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Fluttershy screaming S4E01.png|"AAAHHHHHH!!!" Vines growing out of control S4E01.png Fluttershy blocking the entrance to the cottage S4E01.png|"Nevermind. You should be worried. Very, very worried!" Fluttershy "very, very worried!" S4E01.png|Inspiring words of courage there, Fluttershy. Granny Smith pulling at black vine S4E01.png|Come on, you strange weed, you think you're tougher than me? Applejack and family pulling at vines S4E01.png Apple Bloom pulling at black vine S4E01.png|Apple Bloom's efforts seem to be making the problem worse. Big McIntosh whipped by black vine S4E01.png|Big Mac getting his butt kicked...literally. Big McIntosh unamused "nnnope" S4E01.png|"Nope." Applejack pulling on a vine S4E01.png|Applejack trying to pull the briars with her teeth. Applejack inspecting vine up close S4E01.png Big Mac surrounded by vines S4E01.png Big McIntosh vine-whipped again S4E01.png|And again. Sweet Apple Acres covered in vines S4E01.png Ponyville covered in vines S4E01.png|Just like in Sleeping Beauty. Rainbow Dash soars into the sky S4E01.png Rainbow Dash "this is Ponyville territory" S4E01.png Rainbow Dash faces down storm cloud S4E01.png Rainbow Dash rushes at cloud S4E01.png Rainbow Dash stuck in cloud S4E01.png Rainbow Dash at stormclouds S4E01.png Storm clouds shooting lightning S4E01.png|It's like the game Asteroids in reverse! Black vines outside Carousel Boutique S4E01.png Rarity looking out the window S4E01.png|"Hmm... something strange about the sky." Rarity levitating tea set S4E01.png Rarity and warped magic S4E01.png|The Everfree spores play Snake with Rarity's tea…or is it Tron? Rarity "what in the name of calming chamomile" S4E01.png|I'm not doing it. There's something wrong with my magic. Rarity putting out her magic S4E01.png|"Out, out, brief magic!" Rarity stops her magic S4E01.png Rarity and Opalescence S4E01.png Rarity apologizes to Opalescence S4E01.png Opalescence unamused S4E01.png|I had fun once. It was awful. Rarity calls out to Sweetie Belle S4E01.png Sweetie Belle upside-down S4E01.png|Sis, look at me! I can do magic too now! *beat* Uh... is it supposed to work like this? Rarity's curtains coming alive S4E01.png|Run, Sweetie Belle, run! Sweetie Belle runs from living curtains S4E01.png|Help! The curtain's alive and it's gonna get me! Rushing to Ponyville / Figuring out the problem Twilight galloping down castle steps S4E01.png Twilight and Spike dash through Canterlot S4E01.png Spike "another way to get to Ponyville" S4E01.png Twilight catches Spike with her wing S4E01.png|"You can fly!" Twilight remembers she can fly S4E01.png|"Oh, right!" Twilight and Spike take off S4E01.png|Please remain seated with your hooves and claws inside the alicorn at all times. Twilight and Spike flying S4E01.png Town Hall covered in vines S4E01.png Rarity frightened by black vines S4E01.png Rainbow Dash explains the situation S4E01.png Black vines and thorny clouds in Ponyville S4E01.png Pinkie Pie slides on black vine S4E01.png|Whee! Applejack asks for Rarity's help S4E01.png Fluttershy freaking out S4E01.png Pinkie Pie stomping on vines S4E01.png Applejack "half of Equestria" S4E01.png Twilight and Spike flying to Ponyville S4E01.png Spike buckles his seatbelt S4E01.png|Remain seated please! ¡Permanecer sentados por favor! Twilight and Spike "almost there" S4E01.png Twilight dives toward the library S4E01.png Spike on Twilight's back S4E01.png Twilight rolls into the library S4E01.png Spike slams into window S4E01.png Twilight dizzy from flying S4E01.png|i'm so dizzy. Rarity relieved by Twilight's arrival S4E01.png Spike happy and Twilight unamused S4E01.png|"Okay, I get it, I need to work on my flying" Pinkie Pie interrupts S4E01.png|"I dunno if you've noticed, but the Everfree Forest is just a teeny-tiny bit out of control!" Applejack closes window on vine S4E01.png Rarity asks about Princess Celestia S4E01.png Twilight nervous and Spike about to crack S4E01.png Spike blurts out "they're missing!" S4E01.png|the princesses are gone. Rarity and company gasping S4E01.png|Le Gasp. Twilight readies the Elements of Harmony S4E01.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy "just like old times" S4E01.png Rarity confident face S4E01.png Twilight and Pinkie hoof-bump S4E01.png|Brohoof! Applejack wearing element of honesty S4E01.png Twilight and Applejack "connected by the Elements" S4E01.png Applejack stomps on black vine S4E01.png Twilight Sparkle thinking S4E01.png Pinkie Pie with coloring book S4E01.png|"I haven't found squat in any of the books I've been reading! Oopsies! Missed a spot!" Twilight "half day, half night" S4E01.png Twilight and friends "strange weather patterns" S4E01.png|Maybe Discord might know about the strabge weather patterns. We should ask him if he has anything to do with them. Accusing Discord / Zecora comes in The Mane Six march into Ponyville S4E01.png Twilight and friends stand in a circle S4E01.png Twilight activates her element S4E01.png Element of magic shines S4E01.png Elements of generosity and loyalty powering up S4E01.png Elements of laughter and honesty powering up S4E01.png Powering up the Elements S4E01.png Rainbow coming out of Element of Generosity S4E01.png Elements of Loyalty, Generosity and Laughter powered up S4E01.png Element of magic powering up S4E01.png Spinning rainbow vortex S4E01.png Discord in the shower S4E01.png|"Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up..." Discord draped in a towel S4E01.png|Well, this is awkward... But who can blame him? That song is pretty darn catchy. Discord in a towel S4E01.png|It never fails. You get in the tub and you get a call. Discord dries himself off S4E01.png Twilight accuses Discord S4E01.png Discord coiled around S4E01.png|Looooook into my eeeeeyes... Applejack accuses Discord S4E01.png Discord takes pictures of Ponyville S4E01.png Discord alongside Fluttershy S4E01.png|"I'm reformed. Don't you remember?" Rainbow Dash accuses Discord "yeah, right!" S4E01.png|"Yeah, right! This has got your cloven hoofprints written all over it!" Discord "only one cloven hoof" S4E01.png|"I'll have you know that I have but one cloven hoof!" Discord "I thought we were friends" S4E01.png|Do these look like the eyes of someone who would do something so nefarious? Pinkie Pie "we're onto you" S4E01.png|"We're onto you." Discord pleads innocent S4E01.png|"Ladies, please, I'm innocent." Discord "would I lie to you?" S4E01.png|"Would I lie to you?" Main six with the Elements of Harmony S4E01.png|"YES." (Fluttershy: "Um, maybe?") Main six and Discord reach an impasse S4E01.png|"Well, it seems we've reached an impasse." Discord appeals to Twilight S4E01.png Discord congratulates Princess Twilight S4E01.png|"Congrats, BTW, on the promotion. You totally deserved it!" Twilight and Discord "you totally deserve it" S4E01.png|Discord loves to make ponies smile, too. Twilight's friends don't believe Discord S4E01.png Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash power up Elements S4E01.png Fluttershy sticks up for Discord S4E01.png Fluttershy and "angel" Discord S4E01.png|Innocent as a newborn baby. (Baby rat, that is.) Discord "my good friend Shutterfly" S4E01.png|"The rest of you can learn a lot about friendship from my good friend Shutterfly here." (That ain't Shutterfly. That's Dainbow Rash, Cisdord.) Fluttershy corrects Discord S4E01.png|"Um, it's Fluttershy." Discord with arm around Fluttershy S4E01.png|"Oh, right, whatever." Twilight demands Discord's help S4E01.png Discord knitting with black vines S4E01.png Twilight Sparkle growling S4E01.png Discord knits giant black arrow S4E01.png|How could Discord knit thorns like that? Zecora leaving the Everfree Forest S4E01.png|Now Zecora's moving to Ponyville? Main six gather around Zecora S4E01.png Black vine takes Applejack's hat S4E01.png Zecora searching for something S4E01.png Zecora's magic potion S4E01.png|Red eyes on a potion bottle. Totally harmless, right? Zecora "it only responds to Alicorn magic" S4E01.png Twilight looks at her wings S4E01.png Zecora 'after a sip, you may see why...' S4E01.png Zecora '...the sky is day...' S4E01.png|And this was odd, because it was... Zecora '...and night' S4E01.png|...the Middle of the Night! Twilight Casting Spell S4E01.png|Nothing says "turn a bottle white with Alicorn magic" like shadowy magic which made crystals turn black which was used by two unicorns. Pinkie Pie stares at potion S4E01.png|So an Alicorn can change a bottle to white. Oooh... Twilight drinking potion S4E01.png Watching Twilight drink the potion S4E01.png Twilight thinks the potion doesn't work S4E01.png|"Was this supposed to do something?" Twilight with glowing eyes S4E01.png|I can see everything, man! The birth of Nightmare Moon Twilight in old pony sisters' castle S4E01.png|Where am I? Princess Luna appears before Twilight S4E01.png|What is she mad about? Twilight talking to Princess Luna S4E01.png Princess Luna "your precious light" S4E01.png|"Did you think they would bask in your beautiful light?" Twilight confused by Princess Luna S4E01.png|''What is she raving about?'' Princess Luna "one princess in Equestria" S4E01.png|"There can only be one princess in Equestria, and that princess....." Princess Luna angry with glowing eyes S4E01.png|'.....will be ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Princess Luna glaring at Twilight S4E01.png Tapestry wall crumbles S4E01.png Twilight flinches from the light S4E01.png|This is going to hurt... Princess Luna raises the moon S4E01.png|The great betrayal of duty begins Ominous lunar eclipse S4E01.png|Who would never say solar eclipses by an Alicorn are like this? Darkness swirls around Luna S4E01.png|The transformation begins... Princess Twilight frightened S4E01.png|Twilight's reaction to what, before, was just legend Nightmare Moon silhouette S4E01.png Nightmare Moon opens her eyes S4E01.png Nightmare Moon bares her fangs S4E01.png|Those are some very sharp teeth... Nightmare Moon cackles under the moon S04E01.png|Nightmare Moon is born Twilight Sparkle scared S4E01.png|Oh. My. Celestia. Production Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 script excerpt.png|The very first page of the script of this episode. Twilight and Rainbow Dash flying animatic promotional.png|An animatic version of a shot from the first scene. 401 script.jpg|An earlier version of the script by Meghan McCarthy, deleted from final version. Twilight Sparkle nervous S4E1.png Princess Luna mad S4E1.png Princess Luna causes glass behind her to break S4E1.png Princess Luna raising the moon S4E1.png Princess Luna's moon moves to block out the sun S4E1.png Princess Luna creates an eclipse S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle in shock S4E1.png|(gasp) Princess Luna begins to transform S4E1.png Princess Luna partially covered in darkness S4E1.png Princess Luna completely covered in darkness S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle watching as Luna transforms S4E1.png|Are you okay? Princess Luna during transformation S4E1.png Nightmare Moon silhouette S4E1.png Nightmare Moon opens eye S4E1.png Nightmare Moon evil grin S4E1.png Nightmare Moon lands on the ground S4E1.png Nightmare Moon Season 4 Sketch.png|Pretty demonic, don't you think? Twilight Sparkle frightened S4E1.png|Oh... My... Celestia. Promotional Season 4 promo S04E01.png Spike on Twilight's back S4 promo.png MLP Facebook page S4 teaser.png Season 4 promo Twilight and Zecora.png Season 4 promo Rarity.png Season 4 promo Twilight and Rainbow Dash.png|How do I flap wings? Season 4 promo Twilight and friends.png|What's up with Twilight's eyes? Season 4 promo Pinkie with coloring book.png|Silly Pinkie! Chickens aren't purple! Season 4 promo Fluttershy with animals.png pl:Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle (odcinek)/Galeria